Jealousy: DeidaraxOC OneShot
by NinjaDeeLee
Summary: DeidaraxOC. Deidara was always the jealous type. After one little slip of the tongue, Akira finds herself trapped against a rock and a hard place. Sometimes jealousy was the best fuel to start a flame.


**_Jealousy_**

_Reqested By AkiraChan0329_

"Akira-Chan!"

Despite the call of her name, the brown haired Kunoichi didn't glance up from what she was doing.

"Akira-Chan!" The same high-pitched voice sang again and again, getting louder each time, "Akiraaa-Channn!"

Unable to take it any longer, she shouted out at the top of her lungs, "What?"

"Why the hell are you two so loud? I swear! It's more like a zoo than a hideout." Kisame picked the perfect moment to walk past the infirmary containing the two Shinobi. He glanced into the room, sending an annoyed glare at both of them.

"Akira-Chan was nice enough to heal my wounds!"

"I wish I could operate on you instead." She muttered under her breath, hazel eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Hey! That's an awful thing to say to your patient!" Tobi pouted childishly.

Kisame watched in slight amusement as Akira slapped the freshly stitched area on Tobi's arm, which was instantly followed by his cry of pain.

"Oh, it's just a flesh wound. Suck it up." The Medical-Nin rolled her eyes.

"Flesh wound?" Tobi cried in disbelief, "Deidara-Sempai stabbed me!"

"You two are such a pain." Kisame grumbled before continuing down the hall. _'When was the last time anyone got any piece and quiet around here…?'_

"Doesn't matter. You'll survive." Akira dismissed without much concern. She stood up, gathering her medical tools to clean by the sink.

"Someone's having a bad day!" Tobi sang.

"It's because of you, Tobi." The Kunoichi automatically replied.

"Noooo~ It's Deidara-Sempai's fault!"

"What about me?" A new voice joined in, low and husky in sound.

"It's your fault Akira-Chan needed to heal me!"

"How is your incompetence my fault?" Deidara scoffed.

Akira silenced her laugh as she packed her instruments away, muting the argument that currently taking place behind her. As she turned to the two Shinobi, her hazel eyes immediately caught the sapphire ones directed at her. She raised a delicate brow at the blonde, which he returned with a crocked smirk. Rolling her eyes, she broke the eye contact.

"Hey, Akira-Chan. What are you going to do now?" The masked Shinobi questioned from where he sat atop the infirmary bed, hands on his knees as he kicked his legs back and forth like a child.

"Stuff."

"Oh? Are you going to see Itachi-Sama again?"

"What?" A grunt sounded from the side, but neither of the two gave it any attention.

"What in the world would make you think that?" The brunette questioned with a raised brow.

"Well… I saw you two leave the hideout together the other day, but I didn't say anything because you two looked like you were trying to sneak out." Tobi explained in an all too innocent voice.

"What?" This time the grunt became a poorly controlled shout.

"Tobi..." Akira threatened in low octave, which was accompanied perfectly with a cold glare, "Mind your own business and leave."

"Eek! I'm sorry, Akira-Chan!"

"What was that all about?" Deidara growled as soon as his partner had shot out of the room.

"It's nothing." Ignoring him, she walked out of the room.

"The hell it's nothing!" He steamed, right on her tail.

"I don't see the big deal." Akira masked her smirk. She knew Deidara was jealous; she could feel his stare drilling a hole in the back of her head, but she was curious to see what the Iwagakure Shinobi would do about it.

Despite the tension and unspoken words that hung in the air, they made their way through the multiple hallways of the hideout to the outside, Deidara a step behind Akira the whole way, until they reached an empty clearing.

"Wanna spar?" Akira suggested, already taking position on one side of the field.

Deidara didn't respond, but followed her lead to stand across from her. Akira eyed her opponent, a playful glint in her hazel orbs.

"Ready? Go-!" Before she had even finished her words, Deidara charged straight at her. Akira just grinned and met him halfway.

Taijustu, Ninjutsu, and Genjustu were all used freely, although the former not as much. This was how they trained; no weapons, just pure skill.

She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, giving her a momentary high. This was why she loved fighting, and why sometimes she wished she was out in the field more instead of being stuck behind as the Akatsuki's Medical-Nin.

Then she saw blood.

It wasn't hers – of course not. Deidara just didn't have as much experience in hand-to-hand combat, always relying on his exploding clay. Which was why he was currently harboring a split lip, courtesy of a well aimed punch to the jaw.

'_Whoops…'_

That split second, which consisted of her staring at the ripped piece of flesh of Deidara's lip cost her. For the next thing she knew, she was slammed against something solid with an equally solid thing pushed up against her. That _thing_ was more correctly, Deidara.

This was why she was a Medical-Ninja. Blood always had a strange affect on her. It was unexplainable, her curiosity and fascination for the dark liquid - obviously something deeply physiologic with her that had yet to be explained.

It was just… whenever she saw blood, her mind goes blank.

Maybe it was fear? Or something more concerning? Nonetheless, it was a dangerous risk in the field. Said risk was the reason why she was currently trapped between the rough trunk of a tree, and a very muscular body.

"What are you doing?" Akira asked with an uncanny patience, years of practice finally paying off.

"What does it look like?" Deidara murmured, reframing to roll his eyes at the absurd question. Their faces, or more precisely, their lips were just a breath apart and closing…

"Something I'm sure Tobi imagined Itachi doing." She retorted quietly, her lips just brushing against his.

'_If looks could kill…' _Akira pursed her lips as she tried to ignore to the glare Deidara was currently harboring towards her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're doing it on purpose." He drew back far enough so he was towered over her, hands placed on either side of her head, and expression accusing.

"Doing what?" She faked innocence, going so far as to tilt her head to the side and bat her eyelashes at him.

"That." Deidara deadpanned, the corner of his mouth twitching in controlled anger.

Akira finally released the giggle she had been holding back, unable to deny her amusement any longer. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. With a wink she whispered, "What are you going to do about it?"

At first, surprise made his face go blank. Then he realized she had been playing with him the whole time and scoffed, "You conniving little tease. You planned this with Tobi didn't you?"

"Heh, you caught me. But you made it all so terribly easy." Akira smirked.

Deidara let her revel in her little victory, but on the inside he had already plotted his retaliation. He bent his neck, head tilting so that their lips were aligned with just a fraction of space between them. Huskily, he whispered, "I should punish you for that."

"Oh?" A seductive smile played on her lips, despite the fact Deidara was currently pinning her hands over her head, "Punish me how?"

A hungry, possessive look darkened his eyes as he drew a pathway of light kisses and nibbles from the corner of her lips to the dip in her neck. "I'm sure you already know." He whispered suggestively.

Akira felt a shiver run down her spine, and she swore the temperature rose a degree or two. She bit her bottom lip, feeling Deidara capture a piece of delicate flesh between his lips. "Honestly… I never thought you'd actually do this..." She murmured shakily.

"Hm? Is that so?" Deidara smiled in amusement. He took a quick glance at her and was pleased to see pink cheeks and out-of-focused eyes. "What did you think I'd do?"

"I-I don't know..." Akira mentally shook herself as she vainly tried to gather her composure back, "Maybe give me the cold shoulder?"

"I see…" Deidara released his hold on her, trailing his hands down her arms and narrow waist until he reached the flare of her hips. Giving her one last love bite, he inquired innocently, "Tell me… What do you think your punishment should be?"

"I bet you've already got that figured out in your head." Akira still had enough sense to comeback with a witty remark – something she was proud of despite the fact she was nonetheless putty in his arms.

"So true," Deidara's lips curled in a coy, albeit, slightly perverted, smirk. "Now… Close your eyes."

Akira sent him a dull look, "Why in the world would I-"

A flash of white passed in front of her eyes out of nowhere, leaving her momentarily disgruntled. She felt the earth beneath her feet disappear, followed by a rush of air that tousled her hair. Dazed and disoriented, she barely comprehended the laugh that came from above her.

"I told you to close your eyes." Deidara commented in a bemused tone.

Akira mumbled something under her breath, eyes shut tight.

"What was that?"

"Ugh… Jerk." She grumbled, "You know I hate it when you teleport."

Deidara chuckled in amusement. He looked over at his side to where Akira was laying on the bed with an arm tossed lazily over her head, eyes closed as if she was taking a nap. Deidara's smirk slowly faded into a small smile. Giving up his sitting position, he shifted his weight onto the arm that was propped on the bed. With his other hand, he gently ran the back of his knuckles against her cheek.

A hazel eye peeked open in curiosity, but at that same moment a pair of soft lips claim hers. Akira hummed in content, eyes fluttering closed as she was consumed by heated kisses.

The next few seconds involved clothes being thrown onto the floor without any thought or concern. It became messy tussle to get the irritating clothes off while at the same time keeping their mouths attached as they fought for dominance.

It wasn't until Deidara was left in just his underwear did Akira put an end to their game. Trapped underneath him, she ran her hand provocatively over the front of his boxers before slipping it past the elastic waistband. The blonde game a startled groan and an instinctive thrust of his lips. His hands fisted the bed sheet by her head as she teasingly ran her fingers over and around his erection.

"S-Stop." Deidara managed to wrestle her hand out from his boxers, before he pined both her hands above her head despite her struggling. He flashed her a crocked smirk from his dominant position above her, blue eyes gleaming with mischief. Akira lost sight of him as he buried his face in the dip of her neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin there. She felt her toes curl at the sensation.

With one hand trapping her wrists together, his other hand was free to roam.

Akira released a sharp gasp, feeling his hand sneak under her bra cup to fondle her breast. But the real reason behind why her lips parted and eyes shut tight was the fact that Deidara had very _special _hands.

"Oh…" Akira let out a long moan, causing Deidara to grin. Knowing his vixen was well entertained at the moment, he released her wrists so he could unhook her bra from behind her. It just took him a second to get her arms through the thin straps before it was sent flying across the room. A second later, he was worshiping her body with his lips, mouths, and tongues.

With his actual mouth, along with a hand, he licked and sucked her nipples simultaneously, moistening them with his saliva. His other hand slipped into her panties to cup her mound, tongue sneaking past the lips of her womanhood to lightly lap at her clit. All the while, Akira felt like she was about to exploded from the inside out from the overwhelming pleasure. Her legs parted, hips pushing up into the hand that cupped her so erotically, and she was rewarded by the full pressure of a tongue rubbing over her jewel.

Her nipples stood at erect points, a dark red from the abuse to them. But still she didn't wish for him to stop. Instead, her hands gripped onto his sturdy shoulders as she arched her back, pushing her breasts even more into his embrace.

Deidara shifted his bottom half uncomfortably, feeling his stiff erection rubbing against the restricting fabric of his boxers. It was currently the only thing that was giving him any source of pleasure, and embarrassingly, he started to grind his hips into the mattress, imagining what it would feel like to be inside his lover's wet cavern as he pumped his cock in and out of her.

A heated moment later, Akira cried out in release.

Deidara forced his lower half to stop moving, or else he too would have found his pent-up release. He removed his hands from her body, but not before he sampled some of her nectar off his fingers. Then weakly, he pushed himself onto his knees, before collapsing beside her. Akira glanced to the side at him with glazed eyes, cheeks and lips a red hue.

"That was pretty intense." The blonde smirked at her.

The brown eyed girl just nodded, still winded from her climax. To be honest, she felt like there had been thee men devouring her… Her face was probably a beet red.

"You look pretty flushed." Akira commented with a chuckle.

"Heh… You could say that."

"Hm…" She rolled over and on top of him, putting their faces up close and personal. Without giving him a chance to respond, she kissed him passionately, tongue slipping right past his lips.

Deidara groaned into her mouth from both the feeling of their tongues entwining, and the hand that was sliding provocatively over his chest and lower. "Urg, Akira." He muttered a curse, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Just returning the favor." She purred. Her lips ventured south, following the same trial of her hands. When she reached her destination, she placed a kiss on the bulge of his boxer, before riding him of it. His erection sprang forward in all its glory, making Akira's already soaked panties even more so.

The next second, Deidara's hands were tangled in her hair as she took him into her mouth. Much to the blonde's embarrassment, he came after a few licks and sucks from his lover's talented mouth. With her hand generously pumping his cock, she swallowed everything he gave her. All the while, Deidara's moans and groans bounced off the walls.

Finished, Akira sat up and flashed him a satisfied grin, "Someone was excited."

"You could say that." Breathless, Deidara chuckled wearily.

"Hm… Do you need to take a break?" She teased, fingers gently stroking his arousal back to its earlier erect state.

"Mm… I'm good." With his hands secured around her waist, he rolled them over with he was propped on his elbows above her with his body nestled between her thighs, "How 'bout you?"

"Whenever you're ready, dear." Akira smiled sweetly, arms wrapping around his neck.

Deidara chuckled, leaning down to claim her mouth once more. With practiced ease, he guided himself into her. Akira made a needy sound in the back of her throat, feeling her walls stretch as he entered her at an achingly slow pace. She rolled her hips at an attempt to signal him to go faster, but Deidara just held her down with a tsk, "This is punishment, remember?"

He was an expert at pure torture, Akira concluded a moment later.

Every time he penetrated her, he would pull back out then push back in, each time a little deeper and with a little more force. It felt like hours before Deidara finally sheathed himself fully inside her womanhood. When he suddenly pulled completely out, and thrust back into her, she cried out.

From there, the night finally took off. With hands gripping onto her hips and lips cherishing her breasts, Deidara rocked, pumped, and thrust his shaft into her over and over again. The sounds of their love making and calls of each others names fueled their passion to an unbelievable high.

Deidara leaned back to watched his lover with half lidded eyes. The pleasure that danced across her features entranced him, and gave him even more motive to make her scream his name. He wrapped one of her lean legs around his waist, digging his knees into the bed so that he was literally pounding into her open moist cavern.

"Ah! Deidara!" The scream that echoed off the walls made his knees start to go weak. Without much thought, he slipped a hand between their joined bodies to find her engrossed clit. He dug his open palm against the skin, letting his second tongue stroke the sensitive bud. Her hitched cry signaled her release, along with the spasms of her walls around his cock. He grunted in retaliation, mouth claming hers as he caved to the pleasure that coursed through him.

Breathless and spent, Deidara rolled onto his back, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Akira snuggled up against his chest, easily finding comfort in the steady beat of his heart.

"You okay?" He murmured quietly, fingers running through her silk locks.

"Just peachy." She propped her chin on his chest and gave him a large smile.

Deidara smiled in return. He placed a kiss on her forehead, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too" Akira kissed him on the lips with a sly grin, "But you're going to love me more after tonight."

"Is that so?" He chuckled, "I don't see how that's possible."

"You'll see." She purred, pushing herself onto her knees with her hands planted on his chest. "It's going to be a long night."

"Kami, I love you…"

OoOoO

Akira opened the door just a crack so she could peek to see who was on the other side of it. Emotionless red eyes greeted her, "Tobi said you needed me. What is it that you wanted?"

Akira opened her mouth to tell him he was mistaken, but instead another voice said, "Who is it?"

The door closed momentarily, and when it reopened a half naked Shinobi stood in Akira's place. Crystal blue eyes narrowed at the newcomer, and without a single word the door slammed shut, leaving an annoyed Itachi glaring at the door.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! P__lease review~_


End file.
